


The Spark of Our Love

by asianoyoru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianoyoru/pseuds/asianoyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them are simply in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy fluff. Unbetaed, please bear with my grammar errors.

Enjoying the cool morning breeze blowing upon them, Ryosuke had rest his head on Yuto's shoulder, while Yuto wrapped his hand around Ryosuke's waist. They were seating comfortably on the park's bench, both figures snuggled into each other.

They listened to the sound of the birds chirping, the people who were passing by the street, and the children who were playing around the area. This is the park where they had always went together since they were a kid. In this park as well, both of them had made many memories.

"Yama-chan, do you remember our old times here?" Yuto asked, starting a conversation.

Ryosuke looked up to Yuto's face in response, he leaned the side of his cheek on the tall latter's shoulder. "Which one are you talking about? We've so many of them here."

Yuto's lips formed a smile. "Do you remember the first time when we came to this park on the way back home from the agency?"

"Aah, of course I remember. It was also the first time you asked me to come to your house and stay over for a night." Ryosuke put his palm above Yuto's hand on his waist, slowly gripping it.

"Yes, remember when we made a promise to kiss each other under the big tree?" Yuto chuckled at the thought and entwined their hands. Ryosuke laughed softly and nodded.

"It was actually sweet Yuto-kun. I was really happy back then." Ryosuke smiled dreamily.

"Also, back then when we were playing in front of the swings, Yama-chan got tripped because of a small rock and flatly fell down." Yuto tried to stifle his laugh, but ended up laughing out loud in the end.

"Don't remind me with that kind of memory!" Ryosuke released their hands grip, slapping Yuto's arm lightly after that.

"You were crying and I had to cheer you up." Yuto couldn't help to tease more, earning a 'hmph' from Ryosuke.

"Yuto-kun were crying too when you saw a clown in the park, sharing the free balloons for kids."

They laughed again upon remembering their silly childhood memories.

After they had enough of the nostalgia, silent engulfed them for a while. They turned their head to look to the side of the park when a group of kids were making some noises and caught their attention. They saw the group circling around a big tree. It seemed they were playing soccer earlier, just before the ball flew up high and got stuck between the tree's branches.

Ryosuke immediately stood up and walked over to the kids, leaving Yuto who's still sitting on the bench, calmly watching him.

"What's wrong?" Ryosuke asked out, to no one in particular. "Our ball got stuck in the tree, right over there." One of the kids answered and pointed his finger to the direction.

"Wait here okay? Onii-chan will get the ball for you." Ryosuke smiled warmly and proceeded to climb the tree.

With a bit difficulty, he managed to get up there in the end. Ryosuke immediately picked up the ball and passed it down to the kids. "Thank you, onii-chan!" The kids beamed and scrambled away to resume their game.

"No problem! Be careful on playing!" Ryosuke shouted, watching the kids running back into the field. After a few seconds passed by, Ryosuke finally looked down and a horror look could be clearly seen on his face. It wasn't something new anyway.

After all, since he was still a kid Ryosuke had always been scared of the height.

He didn't the realize that tree was high enough and climbed it without thinking to retrieve the ball earlier.

Yuto who was watching everything since the start, had immediately started laughing at the funny sight. He already expected thing like this would happen. He shook his head, finally standing up from the bench, approaching Ryosuke who's trapped between the tree's trunk.

"Yuto-kun..." Ryosuke called out, obviously asking for a help. He could feel his own hands trembling, then glancing down at Yuto who look amused and stood beneath him.

"Yuto-kun, help me..." Ryosuke sniffed.

Yuto could only smile helplessly at his wavering boyfriend.

He stretched out both of his arms, extending it wide. He looked up and stared right into Ryosuke's eyes.

"Jump down Yama-chan. I'll catch you." Yuto assured him with a firm voice.

"But I'm scared!" Ryosuke yelled from above.

"I'll definitely catch you." Yuto convinced him, looking straight at him with a determined look.

Ryosuke swallowed his saliva, his eyes went watery as he held his breath, preparing himself to jump down. Lifting his legs, Ryosuke jumped down while closing his eyes tightly.

But just like what Yuto promised, he caught him perfectly in his arms. Slowly, Yuto put him down on the ground and Ryosuke immediately wrapped his arms around Yuto's neck, burying his face on the younger's neck.

"...That was scary." Ryosuke mumbled.

Yuto sighed and softly ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Silly, Yama-chan. I always reminded you to be careful aren't I?" Ryosuke reluctantly pulled away and Yuto smiled gently.

"Thank you, Yuto-kun." Ryosuke lifted his hand up, caressing Yuto's cheeks with his palm.

He placed his hands on the back of Yuto's neck, pulling him down to let their lips to collide with each other. In return, Yuto snaked one of his arm around Ryosuke's waist, and his other hand in the back of Ryosuke's head, pulling it to close the gap between their bodies as they kissed. They pressed their lips more, parting their mouths, enjoying the warm, wet, and tingling sensations shared between them.

Unspoken feelings were exchanged with a simple eyes contact. Ryosuke knows that he can always depend on Yuto and he knows that Yuto will always stand beside him. On the other side, Yuto knows that Ryosuke will always be there for him and he knows that he can always trust on Ryosuke.

In this park, they had came to realize that both of them had fell for each other. In this park as well, they knew that the spark of their friendship had turned into something called 'love'.

  



End file.
